Hybrid Child
by Chibinaoka
Summary: *IN PROGRESS* Zo'or creates a Human/Tealon hybrid in hopes of using the child against the Jaridians. But Sandoval has plans of his own for the child. Things then complecate themselfs when he gets attached the child. Please R&R.
1. The Birth

Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Earth: Final Conflict and all related characters. They belong to Gene Roddenberry. I do own this fan fiction and any original characters that may appear in it. No copyright violation are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Hybrid Child  
Chapter One - The Birth  
By Chibinaoka  
  
Liam walked down the corridors of the mothership along with Da'an. They both just left a meeting they had with Zo'or on the bridge. The meeting when the same way as any other meeting Da'an and Zo'or had. Da'an protested on experimenting on humans and Zo'or protested that humans weren't evolved enough and never would be. Liam simply stood there quietly as usual as the two Tealons argued. Zo'or couldn't take anymore of Da'an so he told him to leave. So there they were, walking towards the shuttle bay. A half a dozen volunteers raced by the two of them. They didn't even look at Liam and Da'an, they just kept the expresless faces ahead of them. The mothership had been bussing with volunteers even more then usual for the past few months. They often raced this way and that way, going about there duties. Liam thought it was strange that so many new recruits were on board. What was even more strange, was the fact that most of them seemed to always concentrate or head in a certain direction of the mothership. Liam tried not to pay much attention to it but his curiosity had gotten the best of him. As soon as they turned the corner and the small group of volunteers were at a safe distance. Liam questioned Da'an about the subject.  
"Isn't it odd that so many new volunteers have been recruited over the past few months? " Liam looked over at Da'an who copied the gesture.  
"Yes it is. But if you are curious about why, I do not know, Liam." Da'an answered in a casual tone of voice. Liam believed Da'an when he said he knew nothing about the new volunteers.  
"Zo'or must be up to something." Liam muttered as he turned his gaze back in front of him.   
"I fear that you are right" Da'an said, turning his look in front of him as well.   
The rest of there walk to the shuttle bay would have been quiet if only Agent Sandoval hadn't bumped into them. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even have time to hear Liam say 'Excuse me' as he raced down the corridors in direction on the bridge. Liam and Da'an both stopped and looked at each other and then looked in the direction from which Sandoval had been coming from. The same though crossed there minds. It was the same place were the volunteers were often headed to or coming from.  
"If Zo'or is up to something, Agent Sandoval must be involved." Da'an said before continuing his way to the shuttle bay.  
"I wouldn't be surprised." Liam said before catching up to Da'an.  
They both enter the shuttle and headed to the Tealon Embassy in DC.  
  
Sandoval arrived onto the bridge breathless. Zo'or turned around with an annoyed look on his face. The way the Tealon's hands moved in the air indicated that he was aggravated.  
"Might I ask what all the excitement is about Agent Sandoval?" He said in a crude voice.  
Sandoval caught his breath and stood up straight.  
"Zo'or...It's time!"   
Zo'or's eyes widened and he stood up.  
"Then why are we standing here!?"  
Zo'or shouted as he started to walk away from the bridge. Sandoval fallowed as the two raced down the corridors till they arrived at the end. To anyone else, it would appear as a dead end, but in fact it wasn't. Sandoval stood guard while Zo'or opened a small hatch at the side of the wall and entered a code. The wall faded away to reveal a small secret room. Zo'or and Sandoval stepped in and the wall appeared outside hiding the room once again.  
  
The room in which Sandoval and Zo'or walked in looked like the ship's medical deck only smaller. Computers and a variety of Tealon technology surrounded the room. On what appeared to be a medical table, a woman was surrounded by a team of medical volunteers. Implants to be more exact. Drones who's only duties were to obey Zo'or. Sandoval stood near the door as Zo'or approached the woman. He smiled at what he saw. The woman, a young girl in her mid twenties with dark blue eyes was in labour. Zo'or's gestures indicated that he was anxious. Within only a few minutes, the woman's cries were replaced by those of a small baby, taking its first breath in the world. As the medical drones proceed to cleaning the baby, Zo'or approached the new mother.  
"My baby! Let me see my baby!" The woman pleaded. Zo'or smirked.  
"It is no longer your baby. This child is now the saviour of the Tealon race."  
The woman's eyes widened and she began to cry out, wanting to hold her child. A few medical drones quickly proceed to sedate her.  
"Get rid of her." Zo'or ordered and a few drones proceed to exiting the room threw a secret passage way. Sandoval paid close attention to were the drones were exiting, for he never knew that that door existed and he wondered how he could implement it in his plan.  
  
A drone came over and brought the child over to Zo'or, who was bundled up in a white blanket.   
"Well?" Sandoval asked, curious about the baby.  
Zo'or held the child closer, closed his eyes and tilted his head. His hands and face turned blue, revealing the energy that made up his Tealon body.  
"I can feel it. This child, this hybrid child, possess both human and Tealon DNA. She will indeed serve us well in the future in our battle against the Jaridians."   
Zo'or brought the child over to a what appeared to a small incubator, only it had Tealon technology attached to it, intended to keep a watchful eye on the baby's status. As Zo'or proceed to exit the room, he turned to Sandoval.   
"Destroy all evidence that the mother was ever here. Get rid of the drones as well. They posse a security threat. Get new drones. Immediately." The Tealon's harsh voice sank into Sandoval but never the less, he nodded his head and would obey his orders. He had no choice. As Zo'or existed the room. A devilish smile appeared on Sandoval's face. That Tealon has no idea about what Sandoval was about to do.   
  
Sandoval ordered the remaining drones in the room to gathered themselves in a seclude room on deck 13. He then pulled out his global and send the rest of the drones who had any involvement with the birth to there deaths. Of course, they didn't know they were being sent to a deck that would 'accidentally' suffer an overload in one of its control panels, killing all who would be in the room. As Sandoval though of this, the smirked he once carried faded. He didn't like sending people to there deaths like that. Even if sometimes his fellow protectors though of him as heartless, the truth was that he wasn't. But he couldn't explain himself to them. They would never understand. None of them had lost everything they held dear, including there humanity, to the Tealons. None of them.  
  
Pushing these toughs has far back in his mind as his implant allowed him, he proceed to the child. She slept peacefully, unaware to what fate, what Sandoval, had in store for her. Sandoval caressed her small cheek with the back of his fingers and smiled. He picked her up and headed towards the secret exist. He pulled out a portable portal from his pocket and quickly set it up. Preset, it activated itself and Sandoval passed threw it.  
  
Sandoval and the child arrived in a small living room. There Agent Tate was waiting. Sandoval handed the baby to him.  
"Cute little thing." Tate commented.  
Sandoval smiled before turning and heading towards back threw the portal. Leaving Tate with the baby, who began to talk baby talk to her.  
  
Returning to the mother ship, he picked up the portal and returned into the empty room. There he installed various explosives. Not a big charge but just enough to decimate the room and its content without disturbing the outside. Once done he pulled out his global and ordered the only drone he hadn't sent to his death to the room. The drone arrived quickly and he made his way to Sandoval.  
"Guard this room and watch over the baby."  
The drone nodded his head and Sandoval began to make his way out of the room. The drone inspected the room and was surprise to see the baby wasn't there.  
"Sir, were is the baby?"  
The drone ask, turning once more to face Sandoval. Sandoval stopped in his tracks, smiling.  
"She's with me."  
The drone stood confused but before he could say anything Sandoval existed the room, locking the door with the words 'I'm sorry' under his breath.  
  
Outside, Sandoval straiten out his suit and began to walk away. Once he was at a safe distance, he activated the explosives with his global. Making his way down the corridor, he smiled. Part one of his plan was accomplished, now for part two.  
  
To Be Continued...  
Author's Note: I have most of this fic's basic plot line already planned out in my head. I just need the time to write it. I am very busy with school right now but I'll do my best to get the next chapters done in my spare time. Oh and I promise that things will get more interesting in the next chapters. Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Growth

Disclaimers: I do not own and I did not create Earth: Final Conflict and all related characters. They belong to Gene Roddenberry. I do own this fan fiction and any original characters that may appear in it. No copyright violation are intended. Please don't archive this fic without my permision.  
  
Hybrid Child  
Chapter Two - The Growth  
By Chibinaoka  
  
Sandoval was on the bridge of the mothership. He was about to brief Zo'or on what had happen with there 'experiment'. Zo'or wasn't too trilled when Sandoval informed him that the lab had exploded. Even now, the Tealon's gestures indicated that was not all pleased of what had happened. Zo'or, who was in his chair, addressed his protector.  
"Agent Sandoval, would you care to explain what happen?"  
Sandoval stood up strait.  
"According to my investigation, we had a rogue drone on ours hands. Apparently, he set up numerous explosives in the lab. Everything was destroyed. The child did not survived."  
Even though Zo'or's anger could clearly be seen, he kept calm, continuing is interrogation of the events.  
"Where were you when all of this happen?"  
"I was doing what you ordered me to do, getting rid of our security problem."  
Sandoval kept himself from smiling with delight. He could tell that Zo'or was buying every word of his lie.  
"So, our experiment did not survive. What a pity. Though I should have known that something like this would happen. Like I told Da'an many times, humans are too bellow the evolutionary chain to help such a highly advanced race as the Tealons. Still, it was a waste of time and energy. Bring me the drone who caused this waste of time and energy so that I may..."   
Sandoval interrupted Zo'or.   
"That would be very hard since the drone perished in the explosion. A kamikaze mission if you will."  
Zo'or's eyes widened and he stood up.  
"Shabra!!!" He said, his voice full of rage. "Make sure that nothing is left in that lab. Nothing."  
Sandoval nodded, turned his heals and walking away grinning. Zo'or had no idea, no idea and Sandoval was loving every moment of it.  
  
Arriving back at the small apartment in the middle of town, Agent Sandoval found his loyal Agent, Tate, sitting on the couch and watching TV. As soon as Sandoval walked threw the door, Tate turned of the TV and stood up.  
"Hey boss, I was just, uh, checking if they were mentioning anything about you know what on the news."   
Sandoval took of the jacket part of his suit, rolled up his sleeves and walked over to Tate.  
"This child was a secret experimentation, there wouldn't be any mentioning about the lab in which she was born being blown up to the public."  
"Your right, my mistake." Tate said worried but at the same time, relived that Sandoval hadn't scolded him for watching TV and not the baby.  
Sandoval made his way over the to small crib in the middle of the room. There, the child slept peacefully.  
"How was the little darling while I was gone?"   
"Fine, fine. I feed her and then she slept the hole time." Tate made his way over to Sandoval who looked at him as he did so.  
"You may leave now, Tate."  
Tate didn't say anything, he just nodded his head, picked up his things and left. As soon as he was gone, the baby began to cry. Sandoval immediately turned his attention to her.   
"Shhh. There, there." He said as he picked her up in his arms and began to rock her, she soon calmed down.  
"There you go. You are such a cute baby, yes you are." As Sandoval talked to her in baby talk, she began to laugh and make little cooing sounds. Sandoval smiled.  
"I should give you a name shouldn't I?"  
The child simply looked up at him, her big dark blue eyes were focused on him.  
"Reenee. That's was the nick name I gave my grandmother when I was little. What do you think? My little Reenee."  
Reenee looked up at Sandoval and simply smiled. He gently began rocking her, humming a lullaby from his own childhood as he fix up the blanket in which she was wrapped in. Reenee reached out her small hands on his. When Reenee's hands pasted over his skrill, a strange sensation flooded threw both there bodies. Reenee's hands clutched onto Sandoval's skrill. He closed his eyes as the feeling returned. It took only a while for him to realise what was happening. Reenee and his skrill were bonding. The Tealon energy that flowed threw her body was connecting with the alien life form that was his skrill. Once Reenee let go of his hand, she yawn and slowly began to fall asleep. Sandoval stood stunned a while, amazed at what Reenee had just done. She obviously possessed powers resulting from the Tealon energy inside of her that even he didn't understand. Perhaps, once she had grown a bit, she could tell him herself. But in the mean time, he had to wait.  
  
Noticing that Reenee had fallen asleep, he when over to put her back in her crib. But as soon as he began to walk towards the kitchen, a strange blue light flashed in the crib.  
"What the hell?" Sandoval said, turning around. A huge flash spread threw the room, blinding Sandoval for a while. Once it was disappeared, Sandoval walked back over to the crib. There he couldn't believe what he saw, there sat a five year old little girl with black hair that ran down to her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes looking up at Sandoval, she smiled.  
"Daddy!" She said joyfully. Taking a while to recover from the shock, Sandoval pulled out his global.  
"Tate, come down here immediately. Oh and bring over cloths and such that would be useful for a five year old." Sandoval closed his global as soon as he was done speaking. He looked back down at Reenee, who was still smiling at him.  
  
Tate had arrived only about ten minutes after Sandoval had called him, once he was in the apartment, he couldn't believe what he saw. He had asked Sandoval if the child really was the baby and he said yes. Still, Tate found it very hard to believe. He paid close attention to his boss as he dressed the little girl in a white sun dress.  
"You mean to tell me that this kid..."  
"Reenee."   
"Right, Reenee. You mean to tell me that Reenee grew from a not even a day old baby to a five year old kid?" Tate asked as Sandoval was buckled Reenee's shoes. He looked up at Tate.  
"I'm not sure how to explain it ether Tate. But I'm sure its her Tealon physiology which accelerates her growth. I mean think about. She spend only two months in her mother's womb and she was ready to come into this world. I wouldn't be surprised if she grew a lot faster in the future."  
Once done explaining things to Tate, Sandoval turned his attention to Reenee again.  
"Still, this is whacked." Tate said, scratching his head.  
Reenee turned to face Tate.  
"I'm not whacked, your whacked." Reenee said, as she glared at Tate. Sandoval chuckled.  
"Hey I didn't mean it that what kid." Tate tried to explain but Reenee didn't pay much attention to him, she simply turned around to face her father again.  
"There now your all dress and you look beautiful." Sandoval said as he took her hand and brought her over to the kitchen.   
  
Tate stayed quite as he observed his usual cold boss acting so gentle with Reenee. He supposed that it might be because he was her father, but he still couldn't keep himself from wondering if it was all just an act to get Reenee's trust so he could use her in the future. Sandoval was in the middle of making Reenee a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich when his global went off. Pulling it out of his pocket, he opened it. He quickly covered the view screen, making sure that Zo'or couldn't see his surroundings.  
"Come back to the mothership immediately, Agent Sandoval." Zo'or ordered.  
"Of course." And with that, Sandoval's global went silent. As Reenee began eating her sandwich, Sandoval proceed to roll back down his sleeves and put his jacket on.  
"What was that all about?" Tate asked.  
"I'm not quite sure, but I'm guessing that Zo'or wants to know if I made sure there's nothing left in the lab."  
Sandoval rushed over to Reenee who was jus finishing up her lunch. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I have to go now Reenee. Tate will stay with you. I love you." Sandoval turned around but before he could go anywhere, Reenee grabbed his hand.  
"No. I want you to stay with me." Reenee looked up at her father, her eyes pleaded to him to stay. Sandoval sighed and lowered himself so he could be eye to eye to her.  
"I want to stay but I can't. Zo'or wants me back on the mothership."  
Reenee pouted.  
"Why can't my mommy stay with me. Were is she?"  
Sandoval took her small hands into his own.  
"Your mommy is no longer here on earth. Do you understand? You know, you are part Tealon but your mommy and I are as much apart of you being here as your Tealon heritage."  
Reenee looked down at the floor.  
"I know that. I know a lot things about the Tealons. About my mother, about you.." Reenee looked back up at Sandoval. "I can recall some of her memories as well as yours. It's because I'm part Tealon. But...I can't remember what happen to her..."  
Sandoval paused for a second. He wasn't quite sure how to explain this to her. After all she was still a child yet her knowledge and wisdom were far beyond her years. He had planned what he was going to say to her but he never though it would be so hard to say. Could it be because he was getting attached to her?  
"The Tealons...They killed your mother right after you were born. She want to hold you but Zo'or wouldn't allow it. Do you understand? The Tealons took away your mother's life." Sandoval tried his best to tell this to Reenee as gentle as he could but he could see that it still upset her. Her once sparkling eyes were full of tears. Sandoval brought her close to him and hugged her as tight as he could.  
"And I'm just like them aren't I? I'm part Tealon, part of what killed my mother."  
Reenee said as she broke the hug and rubbed her eyes.  
"No, Reenee, no. Your more then that. Your also part human and that makes you special. Just hold on to that though."  
Reenee smiled and nodded. Sandoval smiled as well. It broke his heart to see her cry. He brushed her bangs out of her face.  
"So you stay here with Tate while I go to work."  
"Ok daddy."   
Reenee hugged Sandoval and then he was out the door but not before saying 'I love you' to his daughter.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to comment on Reenee's name. It's just another form of Rini, so its prenounced the same way. Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
